1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a package structure, and more particularly to a package structure having semiconductor interposer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention of semiconductor element marks a milestone in the development of science and technology. The packaging technology plays an essential role in the semiconductor technology. Along with the advance in the semiconductor element, the elements become more versatile and the packaging technology also becomes more complicated.
Generally speaking, the semiconductor elements are electrically connected to and disposed on a substrate, and are then covered by a sealant to form a package structure. Then, external signals are transmitted to the internal of the semiconductor element through the substrate.
To be pursuant to the design of “lightweight, thinness, and compactness”, more than two semiconductor elements are disposed on the same substrate, and share the same substrate. Then, the semiconductor elements and the substrate are packaged to form a package structure, so that the volume of the product is reduced.
However, each semiconductor element has many points of electrical connection, and it is a great challenge to the circuit design trying to connect the points of electrical connection of more than two semiconductor elements to the substrate.
Under the circumstances that the design of the points of electrical connection of the semiconductor elements is getting more and more complicated, how to reduce difference in arrival time and improve the transmission efficiency of the power signal for the points of electrical connection of a semiconductor element or more than two semiconductor elements has become an imminent issue to be resolved.